


Looking At a Great Life

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [16]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: goes along with The Love was real to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Looking At a Great Life

Invention Diary: Lotus VR goggles

Plan: These goggles were made with the Lotus that the lotus eaters used to have. Black Hat let me take them to make these goggles that will show anyone their perfect life until you take them off. I am hoping to use these as a torture device.  
Result: I don’t know why I thought testing them on Dementia was a good idea. She thought it was a good thing and is going to pester Black Hat for awhile because of it. Hopefully she forgets all about it after a few days.


End file.
